


{manners}

by Naemi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (kind of/implied), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Jaime likes to think he is a gentleman.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	{manners}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



The roadside motel is cheap and dirty, but gift horse and so on. As far as Jaime's concerned, all that matters is the fact that Sansa Stark, ice princess, homecoming queen, and his personal spank bank material for years, is kneeling before him with her lips wrapped around his dick.

He watches her bob her head swiftly, smoothly, and the sight alone is almost enough to make him come. But real life is nothing like porn, and besides, Jaime likes to think he is a gentleman, and so he holds back.

Turns out later Sansa couldn't care less about manners.


End file.
